Aye Sir Birthday
by Gruvia rocks
Summary: For amehanna's birthday! I hope you enjoy! : When Lucy prepares for a blue exceed's birthday she reminsces about her life in Fairy Tail and her feelings for a certain fire dragon slayer. There are many secrets revealed and the guild will forever remember this day, but especially a certain blue exceed. NaLu oneshot with lots of Happy!


**A/N: 16 August - Happy birthday**** amehanaa**** I hope you enjoy this one shot! ****I didn't have many time to work on it so it's not that good but I hope it's okay! ****Happy birthday!**

**This is**** NaLu**** for anybody who is wondering! I hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to review and**** favorite****! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and all of the rights go to Hiro Mashima!**

**Aye Sir Birthday**

She ticked the items off of her list as she threw them in her basket, her blond hair whipping around as she turned her head this way and that while she searched for the items in the shop with her brown eyes scanning all the isles. Every few seconds she would recheck the list which she was holding in her hand with her pink guild mark on to make sure that she had all the products she would need. Some passing people would look at her while whispering to others but she didn't care what they said as she continued searching for the items in the store.

"Lu-chan!" a voice suddenly yelled obtaining her attention as she turned around to see some of her guild mates standing there and looking at her. The one who yelled was obviously Levy and next to the solid script mage stood Erza, Juvia, Lisanna and Mirajane who also had baskets dangling from their arms and lists in their hands as they were all preparing for an important day.

"Hello Levy-chan!" she yelled running up to the group of girls who were smiling at her with joy in their eyes. Having gone through a lot since the time that she had joined; Lucy couldn't believe that these girls were her friends; her history with each of them being different.

She had befriended the solid script mage after she had discovered Lucy was writing a book and soon they were like sisters bringing back many memories to the celestial mage. She and Levy had been teasing each other and playing around always smiling widely since they met. She had been by Levy's side when she was in the hospital after Phantom Lord and the solid script mage had returned the favor various times.

She had befriended Erza when Erza had decided to make her, Natsu, Gray and Lucy a team with of course little Happy by their sides. Erza was like a big sister to Lucy and Lucy had seen her in her weakest and strongest times. Lucy had seen how Erza had removed her armor for a few seconds and let her tears escape as she admitted her love to a fugitive. Lucy had seen how Erza would fight for her friends and how she would cry for her friends as well. Lucy would never swap any of those moments for anything.

She had befriended Juvia after the Tower of Heaven incident though back then they still had a silly one sided rivalry. Lucy remembered her first unison raid like it was only the previous day and she remembered how hard the water mage had tried to be accepted into Fairy Tail after all the hurt she and her previous guild mates had caused them. But after the whole Tataurus thing the two had become like sisters. Lucy remembered holding the crying water mage in her arms after she had defeated Keith and comforting her telling her that she would get to see Gray again. Lucy would always remember that… The weakest moments of her guild mates were always the time she really got to know them.

She had befriended Lisanna after the animal take over mage had returned from Edolas sending happiness to her siblings and all her previous friends. Lucy and the takeover mage got along really well to Lucy's relief and the two could talk and laugh for hours. Lucy enjoyed hearing about a young Natsu and Happy as Lisanna enjoyed hearing about what they were up to when she was gone. And just like that Lucy had obtained another sister.

She had befriended Mirajane on the day that she had stepped into the guild. She had seen how Mirajane cried, how she tried to remain strong for her friends and just how she was who she was. She was a beautiful woman and many girls were jealous of her beauty but she was not vain. She would share her beauty with the world making everybody smile as she smiled making Lucy wish that she was like the older takeover mage… The astonishing Mirajane Strauss…

"What are you making Lucy-san?" a voice asked snapping Lucy out of her reveries where Juvia along with the rest of the girls were looking at her their eyebrows rose in perfect positions. The Fairy Tail women were always some of the most beautiful girls in the whole of Fiore and Lucy knew that. She loved that they were always her best friends. They were more than friends actually they were family.

"I'm baking the cake." Lucy admitted turning to the rest of the girls. "What about you guys; what do you guys have to make?"

"Juvia has to make the dinner." Juvia admitted taking a glance inside her basket where there was several fish, salad, rice, spices and some soup. Lucy could only think of how good the food would be; after all Juvia had lots of practice with all the things she had made for Gray over the period she had been in Fairy Tail. Everyone always seemed to enjoy her food.

"I'm making the treats." Lisanna said picking up her basket where she had boxes of cookie mix, meringues, toffees, chocolates and ice cream along with fish marshmallows; which of course had to do with the theme of the party.

"I'm making the lunch." Erza said proudly holding up her many baskets containing bread, ham, lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, already baked strawberry cheese cakes, red velvet cupcakes, apples and apple pies. All to make a delicious picnic lunch Lucy observed.

"I'm making the dessert of the dinner." Mirajane said holding up her basket which contained the raw products to make orange tarts and Italian kisses ice cream. Obviously Mirajane, Erza and Juvia would make the meals from scratch they were always proud of that.

"I'm making the drinks and the entrance food." Levy said showing her basket to Lucy; which contained already made sushi which could be frozen in the night, orange juice bottles, sodas, whisky, coffee, tea, water, fruit juices and other alcohols.

"Nice…" Lucy smiled looking into her basket which contained cake flour, cocoa, eggs, baking powder, icing sugar, blue dye and lots of cake decorations. She read the words again smiling silently as she looked at it 'Happy 6th Birthday Happy'. "Wait…" Lucy said suddenly looking at the girls. "What about Wendy isn't she making anything?"

"Wendy is decorating the guild at this very moment Lu-chan." Levy said smiling at Levy. "She wanted to help Pantherlily, Carla, Cana, Gray, Gajeel, Max, Warren, Elfman and all the other guys except Happy and Natsu to decorate the guild hall for Happy's birthday."

"Where is Happy and Natsu?" Lucy asked a little worried about her two best friends, she had no idea what they were up to and she hadn't seen them since Natsu had sneaked into her bed that very morning to her embarrassment.

"Natsu is keeping Happy busy so that we can prepare his surprise birthday party." Lisanna smiled laying her hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Don't worry Natsu is coming to see you in 2 hours when Pantherlily and Carla will keep Happy busy. We made Natsu agree to help you bake the cake."

"NO!" Lucy yelled waving her hands about and shaking her head from side to side. "Natsu can't help me; he'll just eat all the mix leaving me nothing to bake. Or even worse he'll eat the cake right after I finished it."

"He won't." Erza said stomping her foot on the ground. "I made him promise that he wouldn't and unless he wants to defy me he won't do any of that." Erza said making Lucy tremble in fear for Natsu's part. The reequip mage was the scariest mage in the guild after all and no one wanted to get on her bad side; thus Lucy feared for Natsu. She knew he wouldn't bother her if he promised to Erza Scarlet.

"Well, then I better be off…" Levy said smiling nervously at Erza and Lucy. "See you guys!"

"Aye…" Juvia said trembling and soon before Lucy even knew what was happening all the girls including Erza had scattered off to buy their items to prepare for Happy's birthday party the following day. Lucy quickly ran to the last aisle for her and grabbed her last item and changing some of the items as she decided to bake another cake before going to the checkout line which to her relieve wasn't that long.

Coming to the front cashier Lucy watched as the lady scanned her items and quickly paid the money as the lady packed her items into a shopping bag. Wishing the lady a good day Lucy made her way to her apartment walking close to the river like she always did and answering the sailor's warning the same way she always did. It all seemed like a habit but honestly Lucy enjoyed this style of life.

Walking to her apartment and opening the door Lucy quickly scanned the place for any unwanted visitors but gave a sigh of relief when she saw none. Finally being all by herself she closed the door to her apartment and made her way to the kitchen where she unpacked the items before taking out her recipe book. Opening up on the page where the recipe was she quickly scanned through it (**A/N: Here is a recipe for anybody who wants to bake a cake**):

**XXXXX**

**NEW YORK CHEESECAKE**

1 Cup Graham Cracker Crumbs

1 Cup + 3 table spoons of Sugar

3 Tablespoons of Melted Butter

5 Packages (8 Oz each) Philadelphia Cream Cheese

3 Tablespoons of flour

1 Tablespoon of vanilla

3 Eggs

1 Cup of Sour Cream

Mix the crumbs, 3 tablespoons of the sugar, and the melted butter; press the mixture onto the bottom of a 9 inch spring form pan. Bake at 350 Degrees for 8 minutes. Beat the softened cream cheese, cup of sugar, flour and vanilla on medium speed until it is well blended. Add the eggs one at a time, mixing the mixture on the low speed until it is blended. Blend in the sour cream. Pour the mixture over the crust. Bake it at 350 degrees for 1 hour or until the center is almost set. Run a knife around the rim of the pan to loosen the cake; then let it cool before removing it from the pan. Refrigerate the cake overnight. Top the cake with Cherry of Strawberry pie filling if it is desired.

**XXXXX**

Lucy sighed as she looked at the recipe, she would have to make it over 30 times to have enough, but of course she knew an ice mage who could help her by cooling the cakes down instead of refrigerating it overnight. Lucy quickly started taking out all of the utensils she would have to use as she took out all of the products. This was the most cooking products she had ever had and she was relieved that she did not have to make the dinner like a certain water mage was doing.

Lucy quickly grabbed her keys and took out a specific one pointing to the other side of the kitchen and yelling the words "Open gate of the virgin; Virgo!" After that a cloud of yellow dust appeared before the maid spirit was there bowing at Lucy.

"Yes princess…" Virgo said looking at Lucy with her blue eyes. "Is it punishment time?"

"No…" Lucy said shaking her head from side to side as she inwardly groaned at her spirit's weird questions. "We're baking cakes for Happy's birthday and we need your help. Natsu will come later but for now it's just me and you."

"Okay princess." Virgo said before the two girls got to work baking 30 cakes and Lucy panicking because she only had one stove… But NATSU was coming! Natsu would be able to heat the cakes up but she needed Gray to cool them off… Lucy groaned as she mixed the mixture and looked at the stupid recipe. Why couldn't it be for 30 cakes and not just one?

"Hey LUCE!" a new voice said and Lucy and Virgo turned around to see a certain grinning dragon slayer dragging a pissed off ice mage with him. "Sorry I'm late; I decided that if I was baking so was ice princess."

"Let me go you damn flame brain!" Gray growled as Virgo turned back to her work and Lucy started smiling.

"No Natsu; don't!" Lucy yelled to the boy's surprise. Why did she need Gray? "I need both you guys to have all the cakes ready by tomorrow." Lucy explained earing herself an "oh" from the boys.

"Gray you help Virgo." Lucy said showing Gray to head to the spirit's side which he did before she faced Natsu. "And you're helping me."

"Okay…" Natsu said following Lucy and standing next to her. Soon he was mixing a mixture as well but while he did that he was watching Lucy. Some of Lucy's mixture splashed on her face just above her lips and Natsu found his eyes on it.

Her pink lips were set in a straight line as she concentrated on the mixing and Natsu couldn't help but wonder how they'd pull if he kissed her? Yes that's right Natsu Dragneel was not as dense as everybody said he was. He knew when there was an attractive girl in front of him and of course he knew when he was in love with his best friend.

There were just so many things that made him know they were meant to be. Like his removing Bora's curse when they met; doing some research into that area Natsu had learned that only your soul mate could remove it. And Natsu took it off Lucy; he had done it and he definitely didn't affect any of the other girls. But none of them were his soul mate like Lucy… Lucy Heartfilia soon to be Dragneel Natsu thought smirking.

Lucy watched Natsu from the corner of her eye. She had noticed his staring and honestly she felt a blush covering her cheeks as she watched him smirk suddenly. He was cute and secretly she had been in love with him since they met. She just didn't know how to tell him… Because she thought he was in love with Lisanna; but it made sense right? They were childhood friends after all and he and Lisanna always seemed to be smiling when they were together.

Gray groaned as he watched Lucy and Natsu watching each other as he helped Virgo. He hated how Natsu and Lucy couldn't see that they were made for each other; even he saw it and he could barely admit his feelings to a certain water mage. They were always smiling together and he saw the looks in their eyes when they looked at each other. It was "LOVE" as Juvia or Sherry would say. Repeatedly…

Virgo watched as the princess and the master baked together while watching each other. She knew they liked each other; she had known since she met them and the Nirvana incident made it so much clearer to her. They were in love, as in love as two people could be. But both of them were dense… DENSE!

THIS WAS GOING TO BE A LONG DAY! Everybody thought at the same time. Lucy because she was so aware of her feelings to Natsu, Natsu because he had to control his urges to kiss Lucy, Gray because his friends were stupid and Virgo because her mistress and the master were dense!

**XXXXX**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Happy was as happy as his name said as he opened the countless gifts he had received and munched on his cake courtesy of Lucy. He mostly got different fishes and he had even gotten one from Carla to his utter joy! He loved all his guild mates and the food was delicious but he was wondering where was his best friends Lucy and Natsu. As soon as he saw the cost was clear he flew to the kitchen where he had last seen them head into. When he got inside he got the fright of his life!

Lucy and Natsu were kissing! Natsu had Lucy up on the counter as he pulled her closer to him from her butt and Lucy was pulling him closer with her hands in his hair. Happy started laughing making them turn to him both flushing as red as Erza's hair when they saw the exceed.

"THEY LLLLLOOOOVVVVEEEE each other!" Happy said rolling his tong as Lucy and Natsu lunged on him bad he was too fast for them. Flying into the guild hall he saw Loke who had come from the spirit world to wish him happy birthday head to him but happy quickly grabbed the gift and flew away.

"Happy…" Loke started when Lucy and Natsu ran past him nearly knocking him over.

"Get back here Happy!" Lucy and Natsu yelled as they chased the exceed with happy only flying faster.

"AYE SIR!" Happy yelled as he flew to a certain white haired bar maid.

"Birthday?" Loke questioned as he watched them.

And so Mirajane fainted, Juvia squealed, Erza nodded her head saying she knew it, Gray sighed saying finally as a water mage attacked him with a hug, the guild made cat calls and whistles and Natsu and Lucy blushed before the dragon slayer kissed her in front of the entire guild.

This was a pretty aye sir birthday happy though smirking at his friends. 

**END**

**A/N: Yeah not my best work and I'm certain you guys can see when I went lazy and the ending came to fast. So sorry about that but I only discovered on Tuesday that amehanaa's birthday was on the 16****th**** of August and I could only type Friday night. I tried to do it longer but I could only write so far in school because of lots of homework and class work as well as tests I needed to study for. So sorry… But if you guys enjoyed it don't forget to review and favorite!**

**I hope you enjoyed it amehanaa even if it was not my best work. I was really in a rush to finish it and I got lazy with a little bit of writers block. I still hope you enjoyed it though and I might fix it sometime in the future when I have an idea. Please review for me and I hope you enjoy your birthday! I don't know how old your becoming but if it's 16 happy sweet sixteen, if not I'm sorry. Happy _th birthday! :D**

**Please review and favorite for me! :D Oh and check out amehanaa's stories for some really good stories!**

**Regards**

**Groove**


End file.
